AliceHatter Drabble fun!
by TJ Cale
Summary: A few drabbles of cute things...Various moments in Hatter and Alice's lives together, that are either cute or funny.
1. What the Hatter?

**A/N.** Thought it would be funny to see Hatters reaction ;)

Discaimer: I do not own Alice...Syfy does.

* * *

"Oh, come on Hatter! It'll be fun!" Those were all the words it took to get him into a crowded movie theatre on a saturday evening to a movie he did not want to see; He could not say no to Alice.

Though one could suggest that it was his fault because it had been he to show the listings for _Alice in Wonderland_ to her in the paper one morning while he was drinking his tea, and she getting ready for work. He instantly regretted it. What he thought would be a joke and something to laugh about instantly piqued Alice's attention.

"Why don't we go see it? It should be fun to see how much they screw it up!" She laughed.

"Why? Do we have to? I'll just get angry, and you'll laugh at me. Can't we just stay home and drink some tea instead?" Hatter had seen the previews for this movie, and knew what it was getting at. That, and he just _hated _fights with Alice. She would yell, slam doors, and even throw his beloved hat. All together an unpleasant experience for Hatter.

"Please! And it's by Tim Burton! You loved his other movies." She pleaded.

"But _Sweeney Todd _was about a bloke that killed people, and _Nightmare_ was just brilliant. This one's pokin' about Wonderland! Who knows what this Burton could do?"

Alice pouted. "Please, Hatter? For me? I really want to see it!" And that was all it took, she won.

So for all his complaining, Hatter and Alice were sitting front-row center with 3D glasses on (which took a bit of explaining from Alice). He tried, for Alice's sake, to go in not expecting the worst. But, after 2 hours when the two left the theatre, Hatter seemed to be in a black cloud.

Alice tried to quiet her giggling, even though parts of it were appaling. "Hatter, come now, it wasn't that bad...?" Her reassurance fell to pieces and came out more as a question.

"Not that bad? Did you see him? I don't bloody look like that! Tell me I don't bloody look like that!" His accent came out think with defensiveness.

"Hatter, you know you don't look like that. You're much more...sexy. You don't look you've fallen into a clowns make-up bag. And hey, they screwed others up to. March is a lovable rabbit? Not so much." She wrapped her arms around him as they walked.

He calmed at her touch. "Yeah," he scoffed. "Did you see the head on the Queen? Bet the ol' Queen o' Hearts wouldn't be too pleased with that. And bet Jack wouldn't like the Knave." He laughed, picturing something akin to Jack's head exploding.

Alice was giggling again. "Now, are you glad we went? It was funny after all."

Hatter just looked at her. "No. But sitting next to you like that was nice. And that's another thing they left out."

"What?"

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "That Hatter gets the girl."

* * *

Reviews equal Love...but favourites are fun too :)


	2. One Jealous Alice

Short...more of a drabble

* * *

She didn't know why she kept doing it.

After Hatter opened his very own Tea Shop in her world it was inevitable that he would hire help. Also inevitably, they were two pretty blond girls. And her Hatter was certainly something to  
look at.

Alice didn't know why she had felt so jealous. She knew Hatter loved her. But that didn't stop her from telling the girls that she was a black belt and they'd wish they'd never been born if they so much as touched his hat. Let alone anything else.

But she would never tell Hatter. He'd find it far too funny. He did find it suspicious though, that whenever Alice payed him a visit, the girls went in the back or kept their eyes downcast, avoiding her  
eyes at all cost.

She didn't know why she kept doing it to them. But if anyone touched _her _Hatter, they'd have hell to pay.


	3. Hatter's Little Girl

More short cute-ness :D

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" A little girl, about 3 years old, whispered to her mother, who was cooking.

Her mother bent down and tousled her daughter's brown hair that was everywhere, even under the tan hat on her head. "Honey, what are you doing with daddy's hat?"

The girl giggled. "Took it." She grabbed the hat off of her head as if to show Mommy what she had done. Her unruly hair had curls to it, and it seemed to have a mind of its own. She was the picture of her father, as her mother always thought. Even the chocolate brown eyes, that were so expressive, were all his.

"Hatter's little girl," Alice often thought. But, she knew that without his beloved hat, Hatter would wake up soon from his nap.

"Why'd you take daddy's hat?" She asked her daughter.

"Funny to take daddy's hat!" She laughed.

Stirred by his daughter's laugh, Hatter woke up. "Where's my Hat? Alice!" He walked out to the kitchen, and the child ran, wildly laughing. "Ellie!" He cried, now teasing more than anything. He ran after her, laughing along with her.

He caught Ellie in his arms and grabbed the hat out of her hand. He threw it up, and Ellie watched in wonder when it came back down seconds later. "Yay Daddy! Do it again!" She clapped as Hatter threw it back up. This time it landed on Ellie's messy curls and her daddy gave her a large kiss. "Love you, Ellie." He set her on the sofa, and walked back out to where Alice stood, laughing at the two people she cared most for.

"You know, love? I think we'll need to get her one of those soon so she'll stop taking mine." He kissed her cheek, and went to start tea.

Alice just smiled.


	4. Night Cuppa

**A/N** Very much the shortest one yet...inspired by my own need to drink tea late at night...

* * *

The teapot whistled in earnest, and quickly creshendoed to an ear-bleeding pitch.

Hatter jumped up off the couch in his apartment. It was 1 in the morning, Alice was asleep, and the last thing he wanted to do was wake her up. His Alice liked her sleep.

He quickly turned off the burner, and grabbed the kettle. He cooed to it. "Shh, my pretty little darling. You'll wake Alice with those screams." The kettle grunted its last bit of steam, and gave in to it's master's wishes.

Hatter poured his cuppa and sat back on the couch with a book from Alice's shelves. Faintly, he could hear her snores; she was just so cute when she slept.  
Why disturb the sleeping angel with his fix?


	5. Words of the Wise

:D Hatter...silly phrase that got stuck in my head...!

* * *

"Hatter, what are you doing?"

At the sound of her voice, Hatter jumped. "Alice, love! You scared the squirrles outta me!"

Alice fought the urge to laugh as her mind produced a lovely picture of squirrles running out of him. "Why are you up drinking tea? It's 2 in the morning. Don't you think there's a better time to drink your tea? Maybe when I'm not asleep?"

He grinned. "As a wise man once said, there is no better time for tea than in the middle of the night." He sipped his cup for punctuation.

"Now, who ever would have said such a thing?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Me!" He turned, kissed her, and bounded off towards the kitchen, leaving Alice in his wake.

"Words of the Wise..." She laughed, and ran after.


End file.
